Trois petites tâches
by Ikutama
Summary: Len venait juste rendre une petite visite à son grand-frère Kaito. Mais le plus vieux va se laisser aller à son désir et faire découvrir à son cadet de nouveaux plaisirs. Attention : présence d'un lemon yaoi avec le couple Kaito x Len.


Alors pour mon premier post je mettrais un OS écrit à la base pour une amie. Personnellement je ne suis pas très yaoi mais il semblerait que cela soit le truc d'un bon nombre de fille ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera ! Comme je disais je lui ai écrit un OS yaoi avec le couple Kaito et Len qu'elle adore.

Avertissement tout de même : Cet OS est un lemon, c'est à dire qu'il comporte une scène sexuelle explicite !  
><span><br>_

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux bleus azur s'approchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son short, de la petite maison de son ami. Il avait 14 ans et allait encore à l'école mais c'était le week-end, il avait bien le droit de se balader. Une fois devant la porte, il sonna et attendit quelque instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser place à un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de la même couleur. Il était bien plus grand que le jeune garçon blond, lui avait la vingtaine. Il sourit au plus jeune lorsqu'il le reconnu.

-Len ! s'exclama-t-il. Quel plaisir de te voir.

-Salut Kaito. répondit Len dans un sourire. Rin pense avoir oublié son casque chez toi alors elle m'a demandé de passer voir.

-Vraiment ! fit le plus grand en soupirant. Ta sœur a toujours été un peu dans la lune. Et bien entendu tu as accepté ?

-J'arrive pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. fit Len dans un rire.

Kaito sourit et s'écarta pour ouvrir le passage vers sa maison.

-Viens entre ! J'étais en train de boire un café tu en veux ?

-Eh bien... hésita le blond. Je ne suis pas très café...

-Un chocolat alors ?

-Oh et bien... Oui pourquoi pas !

Kaito invita le blondinet à entrer et l'amena dans son salon. C'était un pièce très agréable dans les ton bleus et gris, tipiquement le style de Kaito. Il y avait un grand canapé placé face à une table basse sur laquelle reposait une tasse de café accompagnée d'une boule de glace et d'un journal. Len vint s'asseoir sur ce canapé et regarda autour de lui tandis que Kaito se dirigeait vers sa cuisine. Il y avait un piano également dans un coin de la pièce et de nombreux livres et CDs étaient entreposées dans une grande bibliothèque placée contre le mur de fond. Faisant face au canapé, une télé de taille moyenne était posé sur une petite table. La voix de jeune homme aux cheveux bleus résonna alors depuis la cuisine.

-Tu veux du sucre dans ton chocolat ?

-Pas trop s'il te plaît !

-OK !

Len patienta tranquillement, ce salon il le connaissait bien. Après tout il connaissait Kaito depuis si longtemps ! Il était un peu comme un grand frère pour sa sœur et lui, et le blond estimait que le jeune homme le considérait également comme son petit frère. Kaito revint avec la casserole de chocolat et une tasse à la main. Seulement, le tapis mal installé le fit trébucher et la casserole pleine du liquide brûlant se déversa sur Len qui se dressa dans un cri étouffé. Il s'empressa de retirer sa chemise avant que le liquide chaud et collant n'ait le temps de trop le blesser. Cependant sa peau avait tout de même commencé à rougir.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Len je suis désolé ! Attends, laisse moi t'aider !

Kaito posa ses mains fraîches sur le torse dénudé du blond afin de le soulager, et non seulement cela le soulagea, mais Len ressentit en lui un frisson curieux lui parcourir l'échine au moment ou les mains se posèrent sur lui. Il eut sur l'instant un mouvement de recul mais laissa faire son aîné car en réalité, cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment de sentir cette sensation de fraîcheur sur lui. C'était même très agréable.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Ou-Oui... hésita le blond.

Il pensait que c'était dû au liquide chaud mais Len se rendit alors compte que la chaleur qui lui était monté au visage était en réalité dû à un afflut de sang à son visage : il rougissait. Len détourna la tête bien qu'il était un peu tard, Kaito sourit en remarquant la gêne de son cadet.

-Zut... d'excalma le plus grand. J'ai taché mon manteau aussi. Je vais faire une lessive, tu me passes ta chemise ?

Len tandit son haut tâché à Kaito qui enlevait son manteau blanc et bleu ainsi que son indémodable écharpe. Il se retrouva donc en débardeur et le regard du blond ne pût manquer de se poser sur les muscles moulés par le haut du jeune homme. Ce dernier mît donc en route la machine à laver avant de retourner dans le salon. Il sourit à Len et commença à enlever son débardeur. Len en le voyant ainsi faire s'empourpra et le dévisagea

-Nii-san ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu-qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul torse nu. répondit-il d'un air détaché. Je nous met sur un pied d'égalité voilà tout !

Len se contenta de cette réponse et fixa son aîné qui laissait paraître ses muscles saillants. Len se surprit à rougir de nouveau et détourna vivement le regard mais Kaito ne manqua pas de ramarquer l'attitude gêné de son ami.

-Et bien ? C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Pas du tout ! rétorqua Len. J'ai juste encore un peu chaud.

-Vraiment ? Je comprends... Je vais t'aider à te rafraîchir alors.

Kaito s'assit alors à côté de Len et, se penchant presque au dessus de lui, posa de nouveau ses mains sur son torse.

-A-arrête ! s'exclama Len de plus en plus perturbé par l'attitude de son frère. Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Malgré ses protestations, Len ne bougeait pas et rien dans son attitude ne montrait son mécontentement. Kaito, un petit sourire aux lèvres, commença alors à caresser le torse du plus jeune. Cette fois par contre, Len se recula vivement, s'asseyant presque sur le bras du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il. Ca va pas ?

-Allons Len... fit Kaito avec la voix boudeuse d'un enfant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ?

-L-là n'est pas la question ! poursuivit Len en rougissant davantage. Tu es...

Kaito ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il se pencha sur Len, le bloquant contre l'accoudoir du canapé et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Len sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête si bien qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Kaito s'était remis à lui caresser le torse, passant sa main sur ses tétons qui commençaient à pointer. Len essaya de reculer sa tête mais Kaito revenait la chercher pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Puis Kaito finit par laisser tomber la bouche du blond pour descendre ses baisers le long du cou du jeune garçon qui émit un petit soupir.

-A-arrête... Nii san... S'il te plaît... fit Len dans un souffle.

Pas que l'expérience lui soit désagréable mais c'était plutôt l'idée que Kaito était majeur et que lui n'avait que 14 ans. Et surtout qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Kaito, lui, semblait plutôt expérimenté. Il continuait de descendre ses baiser avant d'atteindre les tétons de Len et de les lécher doucement pour faire monter le plaisir chez le jeune homme. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci. Len, qui ne savait pas vraiment où mettre les siennes s'agrippa au cou de son aîné. Il sentit alors une bosse se former dans son short noir et Kaito qui s'était presque allongé sur lui le sentit également.

-On va le libérer... lui dit Kaito d'une voix douce.

Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au short noir de Len et retira le ceinture jaune et orange du garçon. Len commençait à respirer de plus en plus vite et il avait de plus en plus chaud. Kaito retira ensuite le bouton de short du blond avant de le faire glisser le long des jambes du jeune garçon. Il en profita pour lui retirer également ses guêtres et ses baskets. Il retira également ses propres chaussures d'un coup de pied. Il embrassa alors son cadet au niveau du bassin et Len supplia :

-Vite...

Kaito eut un sourire malicieux et libéra son camarade de son étreinte en retirant enfin le dernier morceau de tissus qui le séparait de son organe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus commençait à sentir le plaisir monter en lui mais il lui en fallait plus. Il fit bouger Len pour échanger leur place, et allonger Len sur lui. Ainsi, Kaito avait plus de facilité pour saisir le sexe déjà bien dur de Len et se mît à le masturber d'un mouvement vif et rapide.

-Plus vite... le supplia Len.

Kaito obéit et accéléra son mouvement. Il sentait la sueur de son cadet perler dans son dos, Kaito faisait faire des va et viens à ses mains de plus en plus rapidement.

-Nii san ! Je... Je vais jouir ! s'exclama Len.

-Laisse toi aller...

Len haleta un moment, se sentant venir de plus en plus et le sperme finit par jaillir de son pénis. Len poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kaito arrêta alors son geste et repassa au dessus de Len. Il l'embrassa et cette fois le jeune garçon ne résista pas. Kaito descendit sa tête, faisant glisser sa langue sur le torse brûlant du blond et atteindre son organe encore dur. Il se mît alors à le lécher pour récupérer le liquide blanc qui en était sortit. Une fois qu'il eut tout récupérer, il se décida enfin à retirer son propre pantalon et son caleçon. Len regarda avec envie le large sexe de son compagnon. Kaito se replaça au dessus de Len et l'invita à poser ses mains sur ses fesses. Le contact des mains du jeune garçon sur sa peau lui arracha un soupir de plaisir. Len laissa alors ses mains glisser les long des hanches du jeune homme, caressant la peau du jeune homme du bout de ses doigts hésitant. Kaito aida alors Len à se retourner et lui annonça.

-J'irai doucement. Je te le promet.

Len commençait à sentir une boule de stress lui tenir le ventre car il sentait Kaito caresser son anus du bout du doigt, appuyant au moment où ses extrémités rencontraient l'orifice. Len frissonna, et se cambra légèrement en laissant échapper un soupir lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de son aîné pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui. Kaito avait un mouvement précis qui laisser voir une certaine expérience pour ce genre de chose, doucement, il fit mouvoir son doigt sur les parois de l'anus de Len pour élargir l'entrée avant d'y insérer un second doigt. Len étouffa un gémissement et referma sa main sur le tissus du canapé. Kaito continua d'élargir le trou de son cadet, essayant d'aller un peut plus vite car il sentait que son propre sexe venait de se dresser et n'attendait que de pénétrer à l'intérieur du corps fébrile de Len, mais les petit gémissement de Len le rappelais toujours à l'ordre pour qu'il ralentisse le mouvement, le temps que le blondinet s'habitue à cette nouvelle expérience. Enfin était venu le moment fatidique, Kaito introduit le bout de son pénis dans l'anus de Len.

-J'y vais... le prévint-il.

Et il pénétra Len dans un gémissement de plaisir. Len avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait de crier. Il se contenta d'haleter péniblement tandis que Kaito faisait des va et viens avec son bassin, faisant glisser son organe à travers le conduit du plus jeune.

-Nii-san... continue...

Kaito accéléra donc son mouvement, essayant de faire en sorte de procurer le plus de plaisir à celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, et bien sûr, il finit par se lâcher dans Len qui échappa un long soupir chargé de plaisir. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se retira et laissa Len souffler. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau, et cette fois, Kaito glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire pour la faire danser avec celle de Len, mélangeant leur salive et leur émotions. Kaito relâcha son étreinte et regarda Len avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu voudrais recommencer ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Que vont en penser les autres ?

-Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir...

-Je veux rester avec toi... répondit Len en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de son grand-frère.

-Tu resteras avec moi... lui promit Kaito en caressant les cheveux blonds du garçon.


End file.
